


Prank

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But whatever, This Isn't My Best Work, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Tony's PA likes to prank people and Tony ends up getting pranked on.





	Prank

I was always really like pranking people, and even more helping masterminds to prank people.

I’m PA for Tony Stark and he once overheard me talking on the phone with a friend about this one prank that I pulled on a friends and soon after he recruited me to pull off a prank on the team. The thing is, I was forced to the team.

That kinda made me a double agent of sorts because they counter did that by getting me to help them a genius prank to pull on Tony.   
*  
“I don’t care what Captain AARP said, you have to get the rest of the team out of the tower for about an hour,” Tony said with his usual sassy voice as he pointed a wrench at me as looked up from the thing he was building. “Pass me that tool right next to you.”

I passed him the tool and crossed my arms.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Tony said as he added a piece to his thing. “Just tell them that you want to take them out for pizza, on me.”

“We literally just got back from lunch,” I said as I smirked. I still didn’t know how I long I had to keep Tony up here and I hoped that the rest of the team were able to work fast.

The prank we were pulling on Tony involved him getting covered in body paint, the long lasting body paint. Oh, this is going to be really funny when Tony needs to go out and save the world and he’s going to have a bunch of body paint. He, thankfully, was wearing a tank top instead of a t-shirt.

Steve somehow had texted me that if we get into the elevator and start going down, it would be perfectly timed.

“Why don’t we go together,” I started to say. “Go together to go get pizza.”

“Good idea,” He said, putting down his thing he was working on. “That also might be the only way to get you to go talk to them.”

We took the elevator down to where the rest of the team was and it was a very awkward silence as messed with my thumbs and Tony was fixing his hair in the reflection. Soon enough, we walked out of the elevator and walked to the kitchen. I let him take the led into the room as I stopped and stepped to the side so I wouldn’t get hit with paint.

The second he stepped into the room painted dropped from above him and considering that the door had opened into the middle of the room, two people were next to him that threw paint at him. Nobody moved or said anything for about a minute as several people dressed in squat uniforms came in with water guns and dosed everyone in water.


End file.
